Scream 3 (Noahop5000's Scream Reboot Series)
Scream 3 is the 3rd film out of 5 of Noahop5000's Scream Remake Series. Please note that the series will have some differences with the real films. For example, some deaths, but not all of them will be changed up differently as well as some of the killers and their motives to make things more intresting. There will also be changes in the numbers of the killers and also some changes with encounters and more. There will also be some new characters but the more popular ones will be kept. However some details will be kept to the real film. Plot The film takes place 1 year after the events of Scream 2 where 3 Psychos (Tom Mancher, Ms.Loomis and Mickey Alteri) tried to kill her and failed. She now lives in a hidden home on the mountains and is now armed with a gun should she be targeted a third time. Gale Weathers is currently engaged with Dewey Riley with their Marriage coming up. Cotton Weary and Randy Meeks are now Wealthy and Famous friends. Gale is now also wealthy and a famous reporter and a girl named Jennifer who is a talented actor is now flirting with Dewey. Cotton recieves a call in his car: It is a new ghostface and an accomplise who likes laughing a lot. Cotton regonizes this and tells Ghostface he better stay away from Sidney. Ghostface then threatens to kill Christine Hamilton (his Girlfriend) claiming he is at her location unless he tells him where Sidney is. Cotton replies "go to hell" and Ghostface replies "I'll be sure to tell her you're sorry"and hangs up. Christine hears noises when she gets out of her shower and sees Ghostface coming. Ghostface chases her around a bit until Cotton arrives and he throws Christine to her death of the roof. Cotton confronts Ghostface in his room and they fight. Cotton drops a shelf on Ghostface and tries to grab a pipe to damage him further. Ghostface manages to trip Cotton and stab him in the shoulder and stomach. Ghostface then tells Cotton that by hiding Sidney's location from him, he has only delayed the inevitable and that he has now lost. Ghostface then kills Cotton by stabbing his forehead. Meanwhile at Sidney's house in the mountains her tv turns on to show Cotton Weary's death and that there is a picture of Maureen Prescott next to his body. Suddenly the doors lock and Sidney is trapped in her room unable to get her gun. Ghostface then speaks to her on the phone and asks if she thinks that Cottons death is the beginning or the end of the killings. Sidney then asks who he is only to be replied by the laughing accomplise who Ghostface angrily tells to shut up. Ghostface tells her that she will know soon enough and that she should come out of hiding or else more will die. Meanwhile in the film studios a film is being made called "Stab 3" and one by one the actors are murdered by the laughing accomplise. Sarah Darling (actor for Randy Meeks) is killed when she hides in a rack full of ghostface costume and Ghostface is in the one directly behind her. She is then stabbed deeply in the back, killing her. Steven Stone (Donovan's actor) is killed when he recieves a call for Dewey and tells him to look in the trailer. The accomplise murders him when he looks inside and is dragged to his death offscreen. The rest of the group, Angelica, Tyson, Gale, Tom, Jennifer and Dewey is in Jennifer's house as they realize the accomplise is here. Tom goes to read a message in the kitchen and lights a match. The message says "can you feel the gas?" meaning Tom has just set off an explosion which happens immeditly. Both Angelica and Tom are killed while the rest get out. Meanwhile Sidney comes out of hiding and stumbles onto the Stab 3 set and is then attacked by the main killer. Ghostface chases her until she has no choice but to jump out of a window two stories high to escape. She does so and is injured until Jennifer finds her and gets detective Mark Kincaid to help. Meanwhile Gale is attacked by the accomplise and Dewey manages to shoot his arm causing him to flee (still laughing). The 4 meet up and they know they review what they know: The accomplise is obviously insane and the main killer has high intellect. Randy then arrives having heard of the murders and tells them of the rules of the concluding movie of a trilogy. 1. The 2 killers will be superhuman therefore shooting and stabbing him will not work and decapitating them should work. 2. Anyone including the main charecter (Sidney) and the survivors from the past films can die. 3. The past is going to come back to haunt the victims so they should forget what they know about it. The next day the survivors are invited to a party from the producer John Milton and the Director Roman Bridger. The real reason for the party is to ambush the killers there knowing he is more than likely to come so Mark Kincaid and Dewey are there for protection. Sidney does not come as she is too nervous about it now. Roman and Milton wander into the basement when they hear a noise. Both are soon approached from behind by the laughing accomplise. Jennifer and Gale hear a struggle and find Roman dead and Milton gone. The accomplise then appears and chases them. They manage to lead him to Tyson who manages to drive him off. The main killer appears, Wounds Dewey and chases Tyson as he goes to get Mark. Ghostface trips him with the carpet he is running on, stabs him and throws him off a balcony to his death. He then chases after Jennifer who is behind a mirror shouting to Dewey who can only hear a faint noise. Jennifer begins to fight the main killer and delievers a left hook on him, Jennifer is revealed to know how to fight and was too scared to use her skills until now. Angered, he stabs Jennifer in the back and prepares to stab her forehead. She then tells him that she is the killer in Stab 3 and he can't kill her. She kicks ghostface off of her and continues to fight. Soon enough, Ghostface is kicked in his mask, knocking it off and angering him even further. His face is concealed from the audience and manages to stab a surprised Jennifer in the chest as she says "you?" and tells her "I'm superhuman in the trilogy rules, you are not, so i can kill you see?". Dewey shoots the mirror after hearing the fight but is too late to save Jennifer. Randy then finds Gale and Dewey and is chased throughout the entire house by the accomplise. Randy manages to light a match and sets the accomplise on fire. Screaming in pain and not laughing anymore, he jumps out a window still on fire and falls down. Ghostface then Knocks out both Gale and Dewey and turns his attention to Randy. Randy manages to escape by hiding in the house and he cannot find him. Edventually he gives up and calls Sidney. He explains that he will very brutally murder Gale and Dewey if she does not show up and informs her that the accomplise is dead. The accomplise is then revealed to have managed to jump in the pool and survived his injuries although they are heavy and vows to VERY painfully kill Randy if he finds him. When Sidney arrives she sets off a metal dectector as she is carrying a gun. She is forced to throw her gun into the pool and then finds Gale and Dewey. She is then attacked by the main killer and asks what she will do now. She replies by revealing a second gun, aims at the killer's chest and tells him it's his turn to scream now. Scared, the killer tries to point out it's not time to kill him yet as he has not yet explained his motives and unmasked. She replies that she is sure she will figure his motives out as she shoots the killer 5 times in the chest. The killer is wearing a bulletproof vest however and Sidney realizes she has just wasted all her bullets as Ghostface is now gone. Mark Kincaid now encounters Sidney having arrived on the scene and Sidney accuses him of being the accomplise as he didn't do anything earlier to prevent Tyson and Jennifer dying. Mark then shows he is unscathed and the real accomplise assaults him. Sidney is chased away by the alive Main Ghostface and Randy shows up to help Mark. The accomplise is about to shoot Dewey when Randy takes the shot straight through his spine. Mark tackles the accomplise and locks him out of the room and manages to untie Gale and Dewey. Mark takes Randy out of the house and to the ambulance as he is obviously in no condition to stay, while Gale and Dewey go help Sidney. The Main Ghostface traps Sidney in the main room and finally unmasks and reveals himself as a still alive ROMAN BRIDGER. He reveals himself as Sidney's half brother and had gone to Maureen Prescott to be adopted by her. She however slammed the door in his face not believing him. Outraged he vowed to get revenge and met Billy Loomis and got him to start the killings in the first Film making Roman the true main antagonist all along. He wanted a final confrontation with himself and Sidney so he could finish what he started. Sidney then reminds him the villian dies every time and replies by revealing John Milton, tied up but still alive. It is further revealed that he is the one who raped Maureen and he tells Roman he'll give him a good film in exchange for his realease and vows the final cut will be good. Roman replies "yes the final cut is pretty good" and cuts John's throat killing him. He then offers the idenity of the accomplise if she allows a head start during the fight between them. She refuses saying she'll figure it out and the two fight. The accomplise manages to stab Mark's head from behind, killing him and Gale manages to push him out of a window on the 2nd floor making the accomplise fall to his death. Roman sees him falling which distracts him long enough for Sidney to surprise attack him however he manages to Strangle Sidney after more struggling. Gale and Dewey then manage to unlock the doors and go inside to help. Roman hides and tosses aside an exhausted Sidney. Roman surprise stabs Dewey and scares Gale into fleeing. Sidney manages to grab his Ghostface knife but Roman gets Dewey's gun shoots Sidney. Roman shoots Sidney in the chest to make sure she is dead and turns his attention to Gale who is shocked at his idenity. Roman is then ambushed by a still alive Sidney who stabs him twice. Roman asks how she is still alive and she replies she also has a bulletproof vest. Sidney then stabs him in the heart and holds his hand as he dies and tells him she is sorry that Maureen slammed the door in his face and that she would have accepted him. Roman smiles at this and she asks who the accomplise is. Roman replies that she can unmask him herself, as he is dead now and dies of his heart wound. Dewey manages to get up with Gale's help and Dewey warns Sidney that the killer is superhuman. She then remembers that his heart is shielded by his bulletproof vest so he wouldn't be dead. At that Roman leaps up and charges at Dewey and Sidney, screaming. Dewey shoots Roman in the chest repeatingly and Sidney then tells him to shoot Roman in the head. It is too late as Dewey has already used up all the bullets. Roman then leaps at Dewey to stab him but he dodges and Roman accidently kills Gale whose last words are "Dewey... i still love you". An enraged Dewey and Sidney fight Roman and this continues until Dewey manges to grab Roman's own knife and decapitate him with it (remembering that Randy said Stabbing and shooting him doesn't work and decapiaton is recommended). Dewey begins to cry for Gale and then remembers the accomplise, Sidney and Dewey go to where he fell and find him gone but find a note. The note says: "My dear Sidney, before i did helped out Roman i nearly forgot how much i despise you. YOU.... you will pay for what you have done. I am not dead, not after everything i've gone through. When i return from this, you and whoever ever else is left will pay... FOR EVERYTHING signed your beloved accomplise killer". The scene switches to the accomplise who is heavingly injured and is picked up by a mysterious girl and boy who says "need a hand?". He nods yes and the girl and boy take him away so that he can fight another day. In the aftermath Sidney and Dewey visit Randy in the hospital who barely managed to survive the shot to the spine. The doctors tell them that he will live but the shot has crippled him from the waist down. Randy is now unable to walk and must go on a wheelchair. Sidney goes back to her house in the mountains with a crippled Randy and he now has an apperentice named Robbie Mercer (who is Randy's biggest fan) and teaches him his horror film knowledge for when the accomplise comes back. Robbie, Dewey, Sidney, Mark and Randy go to watch a movie and they wonder what the accomplise is planning. But they shrug it off and happily watch the movie togther as friends ending the film. Deaths 1.Christine Hamilton: Thrown off the balcony to her death after a chase will the main killer 2. Cotton Weary: stabbed in the forehead after a fight with the main killer 3. Sarah Darling: Hides in Ghostface costume racks and is stabbed to death by the accomplise 4. Steven Stone: Dragged into a van by the accomplise to his offscreen death 5/6. Tom and Angelica: The accomplise flooded the house with gas and when Tom lit a match, both were killed 7. Tyson Fox: tripped with a carpet, stabbed and thrown off a balcony: Main killer 8. Jennifer: engaged in a fight with the main killer and edventually lost and stabbed in the chest 9. John Milton: Throat slit by The main killer (now unmasked) 10. Mark Kincaid: Stabbed in the head by accomplise 11. Gale Weathers: accidently stabbed in the heart by Roman in his "final scare" 12. Roman Bridger: decapitated by Dewey with his own knife Ghostfaces Roman Bridger: He is Sidney's half brother, her mother slammed the door on him and he vowed revenge and developed a jealously toward sidney. He had given Billy the idea of starting the first killings and has always been the true main antagonist of the series The Accomplise: His idenity was not revealed, but will return to kill Sidney again. The note he left reveals that before the killings he had an intense hatred for her and it has now gotten even worse. Category:Sequels Category:Horror Film Category:Film series